Tell me I'm Here
by arispot
Summary: Jane gets hurt and Kurt gets a phone call from the hospital. Jeller fluff cz I'm suffering from hiatus
1. Reunion

It was nearly 10 PM when Assistant director Kurt Weller glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He was having yet another one of his usual days. It involve filling out forms detailing monthly budgets, weekly budgets, annual budgets to all that damn budgets you can think of and listening to complaints from the director of the FBI and his co-workers of lack of this and that. He felt his suit and necktie is slowly suffocating him as bureaucracy drains away what is left of his soul. However irritating his new job gotten over the past 3 months he never felt like heading home to an empty house or take up on Tasha, Patterson or Reade's countless invitations to go out. He was content staring at yet another pile of paperwork.

Then his phone rang.

"This is Weller"

"Hello, is this assistant director Kurt Weller?", woman on the other side asked

"Yes"

"My name is Ms. Lawrence I'm calling from Presbyterian Hospital I am hoping you'd be able to help me with something"

"Yes, how can I help you", the woman's calm voice could not tame the small panic forming in the pit of his stomach.

"We admitted a patient today she doesn't have any ids except we ran her finger prints and we found a match. Her name is.."

"Jane!" Kurt's panic escaped the stable and was running at a full sprint

"Yes, Jane Doe. I have you listed as the emergency contact"

"Yes, Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's in the Presbyterian if you come in you can see her"

"okay I should be able to get there in 30 minutes"

His thoughts were in disarray as he walk down the busy Hospital corridors. She is alright, surely, it's Jane. She is the definition of resilience. He wondered whether he's supposed to hate her. If things got out of hand whether it's permissible to yell at each other in a hospital. He wondered whether he would be able to comfort her if she is in pain or whether she'd regret that the hospital called him in the first place.

Kurt walked up to the front desk,

"I'm agent Kurt Weller I spoke with.."

"Yes, I'm the one who spoke with you. I'm Lawrence. Come with me" Kurt Weller followed her as Lawrence looked at him kindly and gestured towards the double doors.

"Is she family?" Lawrence started to speak as they walked down the corridor towards the ICU.

"Is she in the ICU?" Kurt felt the panic return.

"Yes"

"Is she going to be okay", he felt like a small child wanted to be comforted.

"Well.. she has a gunshot wound on her abdomen", Kurt felt Lawrance delaying the answer.

"How did you find her? Do you know who shot her?" He wanted to be calm and collected but he acted the opposite.

"Two officers found her off by the shipyard on market street on their routine patrol this morning. We don't know who shot her"

"No one heard a shot? There must have been more people in the morning"

"Umm the amount of blood she lost and according to the police report, doctors think that she was shot last night. So, she was there.." Lawrence face was drawn into definition of pity.

"She was laying there whole night" Kurt finished the sentence for her.

He ran his palm over his face trying to hold back the burn in his throat. In his mind's eye he saw Jane laying on dark alley as blood pooled around her. He saw her eyes vacantly opened at the starless skies. He should have been there. He should have kept her safe. He promised to her that she'd be okay. Kurt hated himself so much. Until.. Lawrence's voice broke him out of his revery.

"She's right here" Lawrence gestured toward a room.

There was a girl laying on the bed. She looked so small and fragile. The constant beeping of the heart monitor seemed to have lulled her to sleep. Her dark hair rest like a halo around her while her eye closed shut and she looked peaceful. She reminded him of snow white, the princess that Taylor seemed to love the most.

"She is on life support and we have to wait and see now" Lawrence muttered out. Kurt was already far way. He couldn't see the face that seemed to be all too familiar or the bird tattoo that was visible from the edge of the wires and tubes that Jane was tangled in because his eye were welling up with tears without his permission. The only words he could get out was, "I screwed it up"

Lawrence put a hand on the side of Kurt's arm, "They can hear you know. You should talk to her. I'll be at the desk when you are ready" Lawrence walked out leaving Jane and Kurt together yet again. This time though Kurt won't have to see her cry begging him to listen or he won't see the little sparks of kindling love that seemed to lit up the locker room when they kissed.


	2. Mistakes

Kurt stood frozen where Lawrence left him for a long while. He didn't know what he suppose to say or what is expected of him. For a bizarre moment it occurred to him that it may not be Jane after all. He hasn't seen her face properly. The oxygen mask was covering her face. So he hastily walked toward the bed and stared at the woman lying on the bed. He remembered Jane. He couldn't get the image off of his head. He remembered how tears seemed to flood from her eyes when he slapped the cuffs on her wrists. He remembered how her lips seemed to fit perfectly his when they kissed. He remembered how her fingers wrapped around his neck tugging him closer to her heart. He couldn't get over how her eyes shone just for him. She always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve. Then he looked at the same girl lying on the bed and there was no mistake. It was her. It was Jane. Now that he is closer he could even see the cuts and bruises on her face. Dark circles under her eyes. The bones that seem more prominent now. She looked thinner since the last time he saw her 3 months ago. When he walked away from her life promising to himself and Jane that they will never see each other again. Now Kurt Weller standing besides her limp body, he could not yell loud enough of his mistake.

He fell on to the chair next to her bed, took her hand in his and leaned closer to her face.

"Hey" he swallowed. Sorrow hit him hard on his chest.

"I know I said we won't see each other ever again, but boy you never leave me many choices, Jane" he smiled humorlessly and looked at her face.

He couldn't get over thinking of what had happened over the last three months. What she might have gotten herself into, he also felt small fists of anger and disappointment over everything that she has done, but it was Jane. She seems to have a mysterious power over him. To make him regret every second he spend apart from her. Her love her lies her touch and her tears seemed to come tumbling down on him again and again make him break into pieces. He took a strong breath..

"So.. I have to tell you about my new job" he hastily change the subject of this one sided conversation.

"Really.. I feel like I've mastered how to fill forms.." He told her about the FBI. About the team, about his sister and Sawyer and even his opinions about the 2016 election and dozen other random things. He somehow felt lighter. Though Jane didn't move, blink or her heart rate monitor didn't indicate any different. Finally Kurt muster out the courage to speak of the topic they needed to talk the most.

"Jane I know I should have handled it better. I should have hear what you had to say. After all we told you that you are Taylor Shaw. I'm sorry. I know you are sorry too. I also know that it'll take time. So, give me time. Give me a chance to say sorry. Fight.. Fight like you always do. Whatever the hell that happened between us.. You were meant to be here. He pulled her hand and placed it on his chest. He grit his teeth implanting the memory of her smile after they kissed at the locker room deep in his mind.

"Right here" he held her hand over his heart.


	3. Spider Web

Thank you very much for all your kind words and reading my poor English! I'll try to put them up as fast as I can :)

* * *

It was 12 am, nearly the time for Lawrence to head home, but she had to get the tattooed patient's emergency contact to talk to the doctor. She peeked and poked around her unit but it seems the FBI agent had not stopped talking to the girl even for a second and she felt they needed this "reunion" though likely that the girl who is lying on the bed will not remember a hit of it. She wondered whether they were married, and whether at some point everything spun out of control and she ended up with million tattoos and the name "Jane Doe" and he ended up with well.. guilt and a broken heart. Finally Lawrence decided to peer at Jane's room again hoping to talk to agent Weller.

"Agent Weller" Lawrence knocked on the door and slid it open now that Kurt seemed to have stopped talking to her and just holding her hand in his.

"Dr. Turner would like to speak with you about Jane if you are feeling up to it". Somehow Lawrence could not get over how broken the man in front of her looked. He looked as if he shot the woman himself.

"Okay.." Kurt got up from his seat and gently placed Jane's hand on her side, and turn toward Lawrence hoping to follow her.

* * *

"Hi I'm Dr. Turner. Please to meet you. I understand you are Jane's medical decision maker as well"

"Yes"

"Very well. She had lost a lot of blood when we were able to get to her and she slipped into a coma due to the trauma. Though we were able to complete the surgery successfully and repair the damage caused by the gunshot wound. Her body has gone through a lot over the past few hours, and now it's a matter of waiting."

"She's going to be okay though, right? You were able to patch her up." Kurt was rapidly losing the small sense of peace he gathered over the past few hours.

"Yes, we were able to get through the surgery successfully, and now we have to wait and see how she progress. I'm sure you're aware she has a living will. No extraordinary means."

"You are not going to cut off her life support!" Kurt almost yelled at the doctor.

"No that does not mean we gonna cut off her life support, but I just want you to be aware. Besides she strikes me as a fighter. She held on since she was shot and through the surgery and all this time."

"What should I do now?" Kurt felt as if he was a fly trapped on a spider's web; helpless and paralyzed by his own ignorance.

"You should go home and get some rest" Dr. Turner has seen this pattern too many times. Regardless how strong the patient's loved once are they just seemed to fall apart.

"I mean what should I do for Jane" Kurt clarified.

"Do it for Jane…" Dr. Turner pat Kurt on the shoulder and turn to walk away. Leaving Kurt yet again lost in a maze of horrifying possibilities that he was not prepared for.

"Dr. Turner is right. You should get some rest. Is there anyone you can call, and ask to pick you up from here" Lawrence could not help but empathize with the broken man frozen in yet another hospital corridor.

"Yah.. I should talk to my team.. They need to know and we need to find out who did this.." Kurt spit out trying to replace the horror he felt with revenge.

"Okay you do that.." Lawrence drew a small smile on her face.

"She's gonna pull through this and everything's gonna be okay" Kurt chanted to himself.

Lawrence could not help but wonder yet again what could have happened between these two strangers that lead one to end up shot in a dark alley and another to blame it on himself.


	4. Family

Patterson never expected good news when she gets a phone call at an ungodly hour.

"What you mean Jane was hurt!" Patterson's spat louder than necessary at Zapata while tumbling out of the bed hoping to slip into street clothes as soon as possible.

"She was shot. I don't know the details. Reade just called me. Weller is at the hospital" Zapata spliture out mechanically.

"Where is she now?"

"Presbyterian"

"okay I'm on my way" Patterson hung up ran to the closet and grabbed the first piece of outfit her hand griped while tapping her phone assessing the fastest route to the Presbyterian.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in?" outrage was clear in Zapata's voice.

"Mam you are not family member so I cannot let you into the ICU"

Kurt just turning up out of the double door at the ICU and walked towards the information desk.

"She is with me, and is Ms. Lawrence available" Kurt pulled into the conversation as Patterson and Reade also walk-in towards the front desk as well.

"What is happening?" Reade chime in.

"Sir, we cannot let you all just wonderin. I can only allow family members"

"We are her family! Do you understand! WE ARE HER FAMILY" Patterson, may have let the emotions get the best of her. Though no one from the group contradicted her. Jane had carved out a place in their lives that's just hers. No matter what had taken place 3 months ago, all the heartache, disappointments and regrets. None of them tried to fill that place. It was waiting for Jane, and just for Jane.

Doctor Turner seeing the small riot forming at the front desk closed in and said,

"It's okay Jackson just let them in".

The bunch turn and walked across the double doors to the ICU and in moments time their family will reunite after long 3 months.

* * *

They gathered around the corners and seats in the small ICU room where Jane is resting. They all swallowed in unison as Kurt described the shooting and they all secretly worry that Jane may never snap out of all of it as Kurt further detailed her condition. Then the room fell into a rather long silence and the air was heavy from the unspoken concerns, infinite what if's and hints of anger for Jane's stupidity for walking into to god knows what danger. Though none of them raise a question about Jane's loyalty or judged her for lies. The distance between Jane and the team over the past 3 months helped them slowly wash away their opinions and replace them is the same lense how jane must have saw the world.

Reade imagine the moment he heard the threats to Sarah and Sawyer, and the sleepless nights he spend contemplating whether he could trust Mayfair to keep them all safe. The difference was Reade knew Mayfair and trusted her. Though for Jane Mayfair is a stranger who she knew for several months. He knew deep down that he would not gamble with Sarah and Sawyer's lives and just like Jane we would lay down his armor and do what was asked. Reade looked around the room. The quiet beeping of the heart monitor was somehow comforting them all. He saw the same expressions drawn across his fellow comrades. The look of concern, the bitter revenge that was churning against the shooter. Reade unhitched himself from the corner of the wall and took few steps forward.


	5. Hunters

Thx for sticking with me (if you read this far ;)! I hope u'll enjoy this one as well. Again sorry for all the bad grammar etc. I hope I conveyed the gist of the story.

* * *

Reade unhitched himself from the corner of the wall and took few steps forward. Guys we need to get this bastard who shot Jane. Reade's words snapped everyone out of their reveries.

"Okay, I can try to sift through any security footage around the area. We may have some luck after all" Patterson announced.

"I'll meet up with the two officers that found her and head to the crime scene." Zapata said, getting up from her seat.

"I'll join you Tasha", Reade said.

Kurt stared at all of them in with a vacant expression. He looked as if he has not slept in a decade.

Patterson touched Kurt's arm, "Can you keep an eye on her and tell her that we gonna get em" her eyes locked with Kurt's. Kurt pressed his lips into a single line.

"Thanks guys." , and Kurt turn to look at Jane as if to say, see Jane we are all on your side.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when his phone rang again. Kurt managed to catch few hours of sleep in the small chair next to Jane's bed.

"Hey anything new?"

"Are you with Jane right now?" Reade said in a hurry

"Ya"

"Okay keep an eye on her. She still maybe in danger"

"What! What's going on?"

* * *

Few feet away from room 508 the Presbyterian is bustling with activity. Patience coming and going, visitors happy or moaning, doctors evaluating and treating, it all seemed too far away for Intensive Care Unit room 508. The only things that seems to be alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the huffing of the life support system that forced air to her lungs. The tiny lights recording her heart rate is only light in the dimly lit room. Her chest rose and fell to the beat of the machines unaware of the danger lurking down the hallway. Unaware of the hunter that's prowling for Jane Doe.

* * *

Kurt finally gave in to Reade's demands and sat down at the table where they had several plates of food. To be frankly honest Kurt lost his appetite 3 months ago. Though he picked up a bagel and mechanically started chewing. Neither Kurt or Reade speak a single word and they both seemed to enjoy the quiet after hours of running and fighting. Even the strongest coffee was not capable of pumping some life into the pair.

For the man snaking in the hallways of the Intensive Care Unit, this was the perfect opportunity to claim his target. She way alone, and unconscious so she won't put up a fight like their last encounter. He could already feel the victory and Shepherd's node of approval when they eliminated their biggest loophole. He has heard of her. In fact too much, which made him even more glad that she is unconscious.

The man dressed as a nurse walked down the hallway toward room 508. He got the intel down to her room number along with the injection that suppose to neutralize her without a trace of evidence. It will be as if Jane Doe died during the recovering after the surgery. Clean and traceless, just like Sheppard and is devious agenda. The man closed in on room 508 and wrapped his fingers around the handle and slowly pushed in through the door. No one else is in the room but the woman lying on the bed. The tattoo of a bird is clearly visible on her pale skin even though the room hardly have any light. He grabbed the IV tube leading to her veins and released the poisonous liquid into her and lifted his chin victoriously. He knew in a matter of minutes Jane Doe's creed, and secrets will cease to exist just like her life.


	6. The Trap

Hey Folks! Sorry for the long silent. I had a combination of writers block and a lot of work to get done. I think I have about 2 more chapters in mind and I'll try to get them out soon.

As planned nurse Lawrence was about to pass by room 508. She was thrilled when the FBI agents descended on her with a big old plan to catch who hurt Jane Doe . "I'm working with the FBI to catch bad guys!", She thought to herself and took only milliseconds to say "Yes, and what do I need to do". The plan was simple, Jane will be moved to a makeshift patient room on the 6th floor. Instead Agent Zapata will occupy the room 508 posing as Jane. Lawrence was rather surprised how they even put on some of Jane's tattoos on agent Zapata. They will let the bad guy enter room 508 and Agent Zapata will be armed so in case anything goes wrong she is capable of defending herself. Agent Weller and Reade will watch the whole thing unfold via the live security footage. There were several more undercover FBI agents posing as hospital staff. Her task was to stay with the undercover agents and help them with any hitches that may flood in during the whole operation. So there she was, walking alongside Agent Morgan on the 5th floor corridor pretending everything is business as usual.

He heard the loud voice of a nurse approaching. Though would prefer to wait out to make sure Jane Doe has in fact died, it would defeat the whole purpose if he gets caught. This is Shepherd's orders and he knew him well enough to know that any form of trace will not sit well with him.

So, he quickly tucked the syringe away in his pocket and started walking toward the hospital exit without any knowledge that he was followed by the FBI.

"Agent Green, do you have him" Weller said pulling his com closer to his ear.

"Yes, he is heading down 165st street"

"Okay, we need this Green. Don't lose him" Weller's voice was stern.

"Got it"

Weller started walking out the security office where they have been staring at the entire hospital via cameras.

"Zapata are you okay", Weller asked.

"Ya I'm all good. Am I clear to get out of these damn hospital gown"

In the intensity of the situation humor bypassed Weller.

"Ya, you are all good"

"Alright, keep me updated" and she slid off the bed grateful that she can get off of the uncomfortable hospital gown.

"Weller we need to stop our suspect!", Patterson's alarmed voice cracked through the intercom.

"I just intercepted a call to him. Who ever it was using a robotic voice and he said, our suspect is a trace, whatever the hack that means and he needs to eliminate himself from the equation. I don't think that adds up to anything good." Patterson spills out in a hurry.

"Agent Weller our suspect is really hitting the gas paddle now" Agent Green said stepping on his gas pedal of his car.

"Green go get him" Kurt though sounded hopeful, knew well enough that their chances are extremely slim.

"On it."

"S**t!" Agent Green yelled out.

"What's going on"

"Our bad guy just ran himself into a concrete poll. We are closing in"

"This is the FBI. I am armed. Put your hands where I can see them" Kurt and Patterson can clearly hear Green's voice commanding the suspect.

"I don't have any movement. Closing in now... We gonna need a medic"

Agent Green's face turned green as he saw the sight in front of him. The suspect was bleeding out and he could see that life will not stay too long with him.

"I need a Medic"

"Yes, they are on their way" Patterson said.

"What is your name?" Agent Green tried to press the bleeding wound on the suspect's abdomen.

He laugh without any humor.

"She.. is.. Your.. best.. chance.."

"What?!"

"She..is.."

The man spills out more blood from his mouth with a cough and settled with a rattled breath, and Agent Green could not longer see his chest rise or fall. He knew just then those were his suspect's last words.

"He is gone" Agent Green announce on to his intercom.

"What did he say before?" Kurt though was sure he heard it but wanted to reassure.

"She is your best chance"

"I'm guessing Jane is 'she'. So, why the hell we need a 'chance'" Patterson adds, always curious at the puzzle at hand.

"Green, see whether you can find anything else in the car or the phone"

"Sure. I'm sorry Agent Weller"

"These guys doesn't seems to make it easy" Kurt said as he pulled the ear piece out of his ear and rub his palm across his face.

Weller walked to the 6th floor makeshift patient room where they left Jane and asked the two agents standing guard for a minute. He had a lead right on his grasp and he had lost it. He felt defeated. He began to questioned his decisions. Second guess his actions. His mind raced to blame Jane. This all because of you, he thought. Though Jane did not move. She laid still wrapped in white sheets and a white hospital gown. Her dark hair lay around her like a halo. He hate her, but then He loves her. He never wanted to lay an eye on her, but then he wanted to hold her. His own thoughts giving him a whiplash. Standing in front of her bed he realized no matter how conflicted he was about Jane she has already latched on too deep that it would end him not to see her eyes looking at him again. So, he walked deep into the room held her limp hand between his two hands and he mustered all his anger, disappointment, sadness and failure into one word,

"Jane"


	7. Unspoken

He thought he imagined it. He felt a flutter of a movement between his hands. It was Jane. He gently held her chin and rolled her head toward him.

"Jane?"

She slowly peeled her eyes open. He could finally see the light at the end of this miserable day. Her eyes blinked few times and turned to look at him.

"Hey.." , he said. He felt relief wash over him. Her eyes lazily scan the room with a mixture of confusion and curiosity and paused right in front of his face. He began speaking. Hoping to clarify where she is at and why see is laid on a hospital bed.

"You are in Presbyterian Hospital. You were shot and.." Weller had the inkling she somehow was not interested in those details. Somehow her eyes still laser focused on his eyes with look of concern and pity. She slowly opened her mouth and began to speak,

"What.. happen.." she was breathing heavily between each word.

"You got shot, and you were in a coma.."

"To.. you.." She finally finished the question she began to ask.

"What happened to me?" Kurt repeat her question with amusement.

"You... look... like.. crap…" Jane said not unkindly.

"Have you look yourself in the mirror lately?" Kurt could not help but to see the same woman he bantered with three months ago.

"I have to call the doctor and they can checked you to make sure everything's alright"

Kurt got up from his seat and walked toward the nurses station though he could have easily ring the nurse from her room. He met with nurse Lawrence to delivered the news, and waited at the nurses' station until Dr. Peters check Jane.

"She is doing fine" Dr. Peter said walking toward Kurt.

"It's going to take a day or two to get her strength back and field work is of cause off the question for few months, but she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor" Kurt let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"You can see her now"

"Ok" though Kurt stood still at the corridor outside.

"Alright then" and doctor Peter walked away.

Kurt stood outside Jane's room for few more minutes seems to be debating with himself and bolted off toward the hospital exit without even a backward glance.

Jane felt as if her limbs are made of iron. Try as she might it was difficult to move and every part of her body ached. She could take all the soreness in her body she thought, but she could not take the look of disappointment in Kurt's eyes when all the secrets came poring out. She remembered how those same eyes looked at her with so much adoration. She felt her eyes begin to burn. She let the tears fall knowing full well that no one is there to see them. She recounted brief flashes of her childhood. Her parents lying on the ground, little boy with a scar across his face. All the lives that were tangled in this mystery or was it her misery? She thought of the moment that Oscar's life slipped away from her fingers and she remembered Mayfair's last words to her. She could not stop the tears that seemed to fall without any control. She was so angry with herself, with her tattoos. She wanted to rip them away from her skin. Laying on the bed she raised her hand to look at her tattoos. Somehow she remembered the little girl whom they saved because of her tattoo. She remembered the wonderment in her little eyes when she looked at the tattoos. Then she remembered the incident at the CDC and all the lives they saved. And Anna, the tattooed little baby they found at the clinic. One by one the images of all the people the tattoos saved flashed into her mind. The damage was done, she thought. It may be too late to save Weller from his heart ache. Though should try to mend some fences. Today, right now, there are a lot of people who would be better off because of these tattoos, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and she felt the tears stop falling. She rest the aches in her heart and her body and looked at her tattoos again though this time she directed all her anger into one goal, "I'm going to finish this".

It was nearly 3 AM when Agent Weller came to the nurses station looking for Lawrence, and for two days this has become his ritual. He would show up in an ungodly hour looking for nurse Lawrence, and ask about how Jane's day went and her condition. Make few comments about Jane's favorite foods and stare at her from the blinds outside her room and bolt out the hospital even if Jane Doe stir in her sleep. Today was not an exception though now nurse Lawrence was somewhat familiar with the routine.

"How is she doing?"

"She started walking up and down the hallways so doctor is ready to release her after the morning checkup, and yes she ate her food and no she did not ask for anything else" Lawrence let sighed a loud and looked at Kurt who was looking at Jane sleeping in her room though the blinds.

"You know I've been keeping quiet with this dance but Agent you are really pushing your luck"

"I'm sorry. If she is released soon.. it 's just gonna be today"

"Are you planning on talking to her?"

"Of cause"

"I can wake her up if you want"

"No no that's not necessary. I'll talk to her in the morning"

"That's what you said yesterday but I don't see that you did"

"Thank you Lawrence"

"Umhum" Kurt was about to turn around toward the exit when nurse Lawrence said,

"You know there are three kinds of people. Once that you care about, once that you don't give a damn and once that you care too much"

"Okay.. good to know"

"Once you care about, you show up on visiting hours, and once you don't care about, you don't show up at all. Most of all, once you care too much…" she raised her eyebrow and said, "You do this"

Kurt let out a sigh. "It's complicated"

"Of cause it is.. Its 3 in the morning and she is asleep. She doesn't know you are here" Nurse Lawrence threw her arms up in the air.

"Agent Weller I spoke to her, and.."

"You didn't tell her anything, right?"

"No your secret is safe with me" Lawrence said rolling her eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and I've seen that same look before"

"Ya." Kurt was rather annoyed at this point, but he stuck around because nurse Lawrence had been so kind to him. Beside, the she and her ways are grown on him now.

"Yes, my old rascal look at me like that, and we've been married for 30 years"

"You know now you are really stretching it"

"What I'm trying to say Agent Weller is time is too short. You of all people should know that, and it's always worth it to try again. Don't you agree?"

"But she did something.. I don't think I can forgive that"

"Do you know why she did that"

"Does it matter when the damage was done"

"It always does. Sometimes people chose to do things,but sometimes it's already chosen for them"

"What did you guys talked about"

"We talked about whatever the soap opera that was on TV"

"So.. all that was from a soap opera conversation?" Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows.

"No Agent Weller! It's all from her eyes"

And he believed nurse Lawrence.


	8. Tell Me I'm Here

Tell me I'm here

Even when it looks as though we'll never meet again

Even when it all seems unlike it was before

Even when it hurts to try to mend the things you broke

I realized...

I've already emptied a place for your smile

So tell me…

I'm here to make it whole again

Kurt Weller spend the rest of the early morning in the hospital cafeteria. Somehow Nurse Lawrence's words struck him where it hurts. In a way, where it needed to hurt. He knew he'd been avoiding. Avoiding thinking about her. Remembering her. Hoping somehow she would disappear from his memory, but she didn't. Deep down he knew she will not.

He also know it is inevitable that his team have to work with Jane. He knew he had to maintain some sort of peace between the team and Jane. Most of all, despite everything he felt he know her, the real human being underneath the tattoos. As easy as it is to brand her a liar or a traitor, he could not deny how good of a person she could be. The least she deserves a chance to set straight what she started. He looked at his wristwatch, it's 6:00 AM. He got up and walked up to the coffee shop to pick up another cup of coffee thinking to himself, "Here's to second chances"

The room 508 at the Presbyterian has become somewhat of Jane's home over the past few weeks. She woke up early and went to bed far too late, which added up to few hours of scattered sleep. Most of the time she was too afraid to close her eyes, and most of the time she just watch the TV flipping through the channels that meant nothing to her. When Kurt Weller gently pushed the door open with a coffee delivery tray in hand Jane was sitting on the bed staring thoughtlessly at the news channel. She looked tired. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of his face. She attempted to pretend like it didn't rattle her. He did not rattle her. Though both of them knew better. Kurt pressed on to the inside the room, pulled one cup of coffee out of the tray and placed it on the nightstand next to her.

"We need to talk. I'm gonna be at the rooftop on the 19th floor."

With that he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Jane sat on her bed for few more minutes after he left. She knows that this "talk" need to happen just as much as he does. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, "Just close your eyes and think of England", she thought to herself. She swung her legs out of the bed and went to get ready to put on her armor that seemed battered and bruised so badly over the past few months.

Jane walks toward the large bench Kurt was sitting on the small rooftop oasis. He is staring at the light gray sky that is waiting for the sun to rise. Jane walks in and sits down on the other corner of the bench.

"They need to be stopped" , she says.

"Who?"

"The group I was part of. They need to be stopped."

Kurt Weller could easily see through the cracks of the expression she has carefully drawn on her face. He stares at her face for a long moment.

"And one more thing…"

"What is that?" Kurt is bracing for another bizarre revelation.

"When this is all over, when they were caught I want out"

"We can do that"

"Alright then"

It seems the truce they were expecting to reach was reached far too easily. Though neither left their seats. They both sat next to each other for while without a word. Partly because she wanted to see the sun rise after a long time inside what felt like a black hole. He also wanted to feel the warmth of the sun after the long winter he felt inside. Whether they both agreed or not the sun was rising. In one corner of the city Patterson was creating yet another algorithm to decode the tattoos. Few feet away from her Reade and Zapata was researching into tattoo leads that they manage to yield. Slowly but surely sun was edging over the Presbyterian welcoming a day of dark secrets lurking in the deepest corners of the city they both way too aware exists. Though either would never admit it out loud, they were glad they'll be be next to each other when it comes for them.


End file.
